brigade_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathaniel Nyagari (Arialo)
Nathaniel is a kind person! But when it comes to being serious, he can go from nice to being someone that you do not want near you, he can get mad easily depending on what the people say against him, but alas, he has very good friends! His Powers are yet unknown... Scientists have been doing research over him for quite some time and they have seen several unnatural powers within him... It has affected him during his entire life, mostly due to the gods of trinity and moonlight... He never had horns before, but due to his zodiac sign being the Aries, it kinda happened by itself... Appearance Nathaniel is a representation of Aries and is the reason behind his horns, his mask is stuck to him and once he takes it off, his Synergy appears, his hair is long but he doesn't care about it, black hooded with a lime t-shirt and the wielder of the lance of trinity and moonlights. Backstory As long as he lived, he lived a very dark past considering his friends kept running him over with constant lies and voices deceiving him, years have passed now he took revenge without leaving a trace of witnesses, all he wanted throughout his entire life is someone to be there for him, someone to recover him when he's down... The people who witnessed his wrath have a side effect of both fear and happiness, but then... They died a few months later by another effect of a strange virus called Xeroneria... Ever since his childhood, he was known as the child of the gods... Considering that the meaning of his name being a gift from god, a blessing... But then... He also has a darker side being his moonlight side, his eyes are always covered by shadow and only one of his eyes glows purple... Anyone who would get near him would die in an instant, he is wanted with a bounty of 5M, but then, he is still disguised as a hero that no one ever figured out it was him all along... Abilities and stats Considering he is the child of the gods, he is also a great fighter! His lance wields two gems inside it, one that has the shape of a yellow star that is the gem of trinity, and the other one is a purple diamond which is the gem of moonlight, once one of these gems is triggered, he changes attitude and fighting style, if trinity is triggered, his fighting style is ranged and unleashes light attacks, on the contrary, if moonlights is triggered, his fighting style is both melee and ranged, and all his attacks are heavy and powerful, this gem represents his hatred... Anyone who gets close to him in this form dies from the heat of his lance... His stats rise or lower depending on his form, trinity has low defence, medium speed and low attack, moonlight has high attack, high defense and extreme speed. But watch out! If he activates both gems at the same time, he turns psychotic and cannot control himself, all his stats are extreme and there is absolutely no way of stopping him! In short... Main weapon: Lance of trinity and moonlight Gimmick: He uses gems to change form and fighting style, boosts or lowers his stats and never ever let him activate both of his gems Attacks and Special Moves Synergy: When he takes off his mask, the existence that dwells within him comes out, his synergy is named Mortarlo, the elder of trinity and moonlights, he is a powerful being that can lend his strength to Nathaniel during a fight. Darkeye slash: His lance turns purple along with his right eye, then he slashes with all his strength and a dark shockwave emerges from the lance. Dreamy beam: While in his trinity form, he flies upward, aims at the opponent with his lance like a gun, and charges his beam, once done, the opponent will eventually start to fall asleep and recover from hate and cognition. {SPECIAL MOVE} Mega Hypergalactic Burning Strike Of The Souls: He flies above the sky and wants everyone to hear his call, once performed correctly, the energy sphere will glow and grow, once fully charged, he throws it, once it lands, it explodes, destroys and annihilate everything in it's path. {ULTIMATE} High Dreaming Finale: His finishing move and the only attack that costs all of his energy... When he performs this attack, it means not only does he activate both gems, he is also in a state of pure hatred for the person he is fighting against... He shoots a heavenly laser that eradicates everything in it's path... The more hatred he holds against the person, the stronger the attack will be... This does not affect the ones he likes/loves. Quotes "I WON'T GO BACK!" "I told you... There is no turning back... *Inaudible screeching*" "Reapa... Myria... Kemmishi... I won't falter... I will remain myself..." "This is a great waste of my time..." "SENTENCE THEM TO DEATH MORTARLO!" Synergy: Mortarlo "I am thou... Thou art I... As long as the old clocktown is still ticking... Many deaths await... Along with useless brats that do not know the true meaning of this reality, now call upon my name... And unleash all trinity and moonlight within... You have been hiding in the dark for so long... shall now prosper into the light, and vanquish all your fears... Then your moonlight SHALL BE BENT TO HELL!!!" The elder of the gods, and also the spirit of Nathaniel that exists within him... His cane wields a strong amount of energy and can shoot beams that comes from the Xero-Verse (Aka a red universe) and once his sealed eye is open, the enemy is in for one hell of a ride...Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Summoners